1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for printing data and providing printed material.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to print data created by an application program, such as a word processor or a spreadsheet program, executing on a personal computer, it is necessary to start a printing process routine, provided to the application program, or to start a printer driver by the application program. The data is then printed by a printer either connected directly to the personal computer or connected via a LAN or the like to the personal computer.
Hence, if the user wishes to quickly provide printed matter to a remote user, the transmitting user has to first print out the material from his/her own printer in the manner as described above. The transmitting user then transmits that printed matter via a facsimile machine.